


exchanging body heat in the passenger seat

by joppers



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Hickies, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joppers/pseuds/joppers
Summary: Daisy nips at the skin just below his pectoral muscle, making him twitch; her grin widens, and she nips again, this time sucking hard enough to leave a tiny mark. She leaves them along his abdominal muscles, tiny red marks in a haphazard pattern.





	exchanging body heat in the passenger seat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



> For the square "hickies". Quakerider was requested for this specific square, and I was happy to oblige! Who even knows what timeline this is set in, honestly. Title is from 'Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off' by Panic! at the Disco.

“Ow, ow- steering wheel.”

Robbie snorts, and hits the lever to move the seat back further- Daisy lets out a sigh of relief, sitting up slightly and pushing her hair out of her eyes. She lifts an eyebrow, shifting her hips slightly until he groans beneath her, pulling a triumphant smile from her.

“There is a backseat, chica,” Robbie reminds her, and Daisy shrugs, shirt riding up on her torso and exposing a strip of skin.

“Ruins the effect,” she replies before she leans down and finds his mouth again, plucking at the collar of his shirt. His hands gripped her waist, scorching, and her lips moved along his jaw, gasping against his skin.

She nipped lightly at his pulse point, reveling in the grunt she receives in response- she opens her mouth a little wider, sucking gently, and Robbie lets out a muffled laugh, hand twining in her hair and tugging.

“Watch the marks, Dais,” he tells her, hips shifting as her mouth finds his collarbone. He can feel her smirk against his skin, and he tugs a little harder on her hair. “Two can play that game.”

With that, he ducks his head so he can bury it in Daisy’s neck, teeth sinking into her skin and pulling a high-pitched, half-formed cry from her. He sucks, just enough to know there’ll be a mark there come morning- one that will ache just a little bit, enough to remind her of him until they had time to meet again.

“Rob-” Daisy cuts herself off as he moves lower, to the round of her shoulder, and bites harder; deeper. This mark she’ll be able to hide, so he doesn’t hold back, teeth sinking down until they almost draw blood. “ _Fuck._ ”

She leans down and fumbles with the levers until the seat flattens itself, putting Robbie on his back; her fingers tug on his shirt until he has to remove his mouth from her skin to pull it over his head, and once it’s clear, her mouth descends to his chest. Her tongue trails over his skin, licking over a nipple and earning an upward thrust of his hips that makes her grin.

Daisy nips at the skin just below his pectoral muscle, making him twitch; her grin widens, and she nips again, this time sucking hard enough to leave a tiny mark. She leaves them along his abdominal muscles, tiny red marks in a haphazard pattern. She admires it, sitting back- she can feel him against her, the way she’s affected him, and a flash of pride swoops through her.

Robbie’s fingers tug at her waistband, fiddling until the button pops and he can drag the zipper down, the sound loud in the otherwise quiet car. Daisy’s breathing trips over itself, and she throws her head back as his fingers slip inside.

“You know- in the backseat, I could give you a few marks in more…interesting places,” Robbie’s tone is low, filled with heat, and Daisy gives a full-bodied shiver in response.

“You may be able to convince me, if you really work at it,” she replies, and Robbie’s hand sinks lower, pulling a moan from her. “Yeah- like that.”

Robbie grins, kissing her neck.

* * *

 

“Need some concealer?” Daisy looks up at the question, cheeks flushing as a hand lifts swiftly to cover her neck. May lifts an eyebrow, and Daisy gives a weak chuckle.

“I already have two layers on,” she confesses, and May exhales through her nose, almost a snort.

“Tell Reyes to use less teeth this time. Or find somewhere else to bite,” she tells her, and Daisy shifts unconsciously. May smirks, and Daisy glares at her. “Hickies won’t get you out of morning training, you know.”

Daisy rolls her eyes, but gets up and follows her mentor over to the mats.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying this.”

“Best part of my week, honestly.”


End file.
